


Save You Tonight

by flyinghome21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Assault, But Harry saves him, First Kiss, Fluff, Louis is cornered and attacked, M/M, Minor Violence, Omega Louis, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinghome21/pseuds/flyinghome21
Summary: Louis is a headstrong Omega in charge of his own life. But he's more than grateful when an Alpha comes along when he needs it the most.





	Save You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "eminent". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/eminent), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).
> 
> Okay wow this is my first ABO and I hope it's good. I've been wanting to write one for a long while. 
> 
> As always, love to my group chats!!
> 
> Disclaimer: There isn't much violence, Louis is nearly attacked and is only hit once. The person implies what he wants to do to him but never explicitly says. And it's stopped before anything can happen. 
> 
> Title from the One Direction song :) 
> 
> Please enjoy!! :)

On a relatively warm London night in July, Louis Tomlinson was sure of three things.

  * He was the stupidest person on the planet.
  * He never hated being an Omega so much in his life.
  * He was probably about to be killed.



This was one hundred percent, completely and totally his fault. He knew it and he acknowledged it. Not that it was going to do him any good in his current predicament.

_“Don’t do anything stupid, Louis.”_

_“Omegas need to be careful, Louis.”_

_“You need to smarten up, Louis.”_

If he never heard his name spoken in a disappointed yet slightly condescending tone ever again it would be too soon.

But all of those voices from his past were right. He was stupid and he put himself in harm’s way, some would say willingly, and he didn’t know if he was going to escape it this time. He always knew his smart mouth would get him killed. His epitaph would probably reflect that. Parents would warn their Omega children not to be like _that boy Louis Tomlinson_ who was an idiot and got himself killed because he dove head first into the eminent danger that awaited him.

It’s not that Louis _hated_ being an Omega. Not really, anyways. That’s to say, he didn’t hate it _anymore._ When he first presented at the age of thirteen, he was downright livid. He bolted from his house and hid out in the park for hours. Then the anger gave way to sadness and he cried himself empty. He witnessed firsthand how hard it was to be an Omega. His mother went through Hell and back and all he could do was watch. He vowed to never be treated like that.

Louis decided right then and there that he was going to grab hold of his Omega status and be in control of it. He knew the risks of being an Omega in this world but he ignored them. Why should he be made to feel like he was less than just because of his biology? Fuck that. He was the only person in control of himself.

For the most part, he had it pretty easy. The world wasn’t like it used to be and Omegas were hardly if ever restricted anymore. But that didn’t stop some Alphas, from every generation, looking down on Omegas and harassing them. It also didn’t stop Louis from fighting back and pissing off said Alphas. His family and friends warned him repeatedly; to be careful, to not do anything stupid, to not do the things he shouldn’t.

Louis shouldn’t have gone to the club alone that night. Louis should have known exactly what was going to happen. But since when did he ever listen?

It may have been his fault that he was stood with his back against a cold brick wall surrounded by three angry Alphas. He acknowledged this to himself. He knew everyone else would know.

But he wasn’t about to go down without a fight.

“Tomlinson,” Alpha #1 sneered in his face. “You’re an idiot.”

Louis scoffed. “So I’ve been told.”

The three knothead Alphas followed Louis into the alleyway behind the club. It was dimly lit and empty. The music from the club pulsed loudly enough that it could be heard from where they stood. Calling out for help would be futile. No one would hear him.

Alpha #1, or Tom as Louis knew, stood toe to toe with him. He had a good few inches on Louis and he was built like a tank. If Tom got his hands on him, he wouldn’t have a chance. Tom’s Alpha cronies were equally as big. In spite of himself, Louis’ body went cold.

“You should never have come back,” Tom said. He stepped into Louis’ space, placing one hand against the wall on either side of his head, caging him in. Tom’s face was inches away from his own. “Especially not alone. You don’t have your Alpha friend to protect you this time. Now we can pay you back for what you did.”

The scent that assaulted him almost made him gag. It was acrid like vinegar mixed with sweat and alcohol. It hung thick in the air around him and threatened to choke him. He couldn’t help the tears that started to form in his eyes. Louis tried desperately to keep himself calm. He wasn’t about to give this asshole the satisfaction.

“What’s the matter?” Louis fixed him with a withering glare. “Did I hurt your delicate Alpha feelings? Embarrass you in front of your knothead friends?”

“You better shut your mouth if you know what’s good for you.”

Tom was red in the face and near growling. He looked dangerous enough to actually kill. Naturally, Louis pressed him further.

“You didn’t like that did you?” Louis locked eyes with Tom, his gaze unwavering. “You didn’t like how I gave you a dressing down in front of everyone. Made you look like a proper weak Alpha.”

Tom reared back and backhanded him across the face, _hard._ Louis crumpled to the asphalt like a limp ragdoll. 

“An Omega needs to know his place, you little shit!”

“Show him!”

“Yeah, wreck him!”

Louis wasn’t sure which of the cronies had spoken but it didn’t matter, they sounded the same. His ears were ringing and he could taste copper in his mouth. He was an idiot, he was such a goddamn idiot who couldn’t keep his mouth shut to actually save his life. The ground was cold and kind of damp. _Not the best place to die_ , he mused. He attempted to rise to his feet; he wasn’t giving up yet.

_“Stay down.”_

The deep Alpha timbre struck his entire body like lightening and he couldn’t move. He was frozen and suddenly compliant against his will. Every single instinct in his body screamed at him to move, to run, to call out for help but he was held in place.

“There’s a good little Omega,” Tom said, suddenly near his ear. He was crouched in front of him. “I bet you’d be good for me. I’d give you what you want, what you need. You need an Alpha’s knot, don’t you?”

“No, fuck you,” Louis spat at him. “You aren’t touching me, you piece of s—”

_“Shut your mouth!”_

Louis’ words died on his tongue. He was suddenly so dizzy. The world around him was spinning. He could barely make out Tom’s voice; he had gone back to his normal one again.

“I can smell your fear,” Tom said with a sick grin. “You already smell so sweet. Your fear makes it even sweeter.”

Louis shook his head vigorously. He needed to stop this, he needed to get out of there. He wanted to be home in his bed, with a cup of tea and safe from harm. It was getting harder to keep his head above water. His vision was starting to blur, the dimness of the alley and the red of Tom’s shirt and the black asphalt all becoming one. Maybe if he let go, it’d be over quicker.

“I’m gonna show you what a real Alpha is, _sweetheart._ ”

Louis half-heartedly braced himself for some sort of impact but it never came. There was shouting, so much shouting. There was growling and grunting and the sounds of blows landing and bodies hitting the ground. Then there was feet hitting the pavement and running. Then there was silence.

“Are you okay?”

Someone was talking to him, he thought. He couldn’t make out the shapes in front of him anymore. He tried to push through the fog but he couldn’t move. He needed air, he realized suddenly. He couldn’t breathe.

Louis felt a warm hand on the back of his neck and his entire body stilled. The scent of sweet vanilla mixed with the spiciness of tobacco filled his senses. And then there was complete and total blackness.

***

Louis bolted upright with a loud gasp. His heart started violently hammering in his chest. Where the fuck was he?!

He attempted to take a few calming breaths. He wasn’t in the alleyway anymore. He was sat on a comfortable black leather sofa in what looked like a pretty decent flat. There were two overstuffed armchairs adjacent to the sofa and a TV that made him slightly jealous. The walls were decorated with various art pieces and what looked like family photographs as near as he could tell. It was warm and cozy and nothing like the messy flat he lived in with his two friends.

A quick scan of his own body told him that besides his split lip, which had been cleaned, he was unharmed. That means that Tom and his Alpha friends hadn’t done anything to him. Louis shuddered at the thought of what could have happened. But that meant—if nothing happened to him, how the hell did he get to this nice flat?

Vanilla and tobacco suddenly permeated the air and a deep voice made him jump to his feet.

“You’re awake!”

There was a man he had never seen before walking towards him. He was tall, a bit taller than Louis, with long brown hair that touched his shoulders, bright eyes and a kind face. He was dressed head to toe in black; black skinnies that clung to his long legs and a sheer black shirt buttoned only halfway. He was absolutely beautiful. Louis shook his head to rid himself of the thought. He was in the home of a stranger and now wasn’t the time. He looked the man up and down. Despite his non-threatening appearance, it was clear exactly what he was.

“You’re an Alpha.” Louis couldn’t keep the accusatory tone out of his voice. He had been through too much. “What do you want? Why am I here?”

“Whoa, hey, it’s okay.” The Alpha took a step forward and gently placed the mug of tea on the coffee table. He immediately took two steps back and held up both hands. “My name is Harry Styles, I, umm, live here and I came across you being attacked outside the club and I—I helped? And then I brought you back here because I didn’t know what else to do.”

Louis narrowed his eyes at the Alpha stood before him. It was all beginning to feel like too much for him. He feared his legs may give out.

“Umm, do you maybe want to sit?” The Alpha asked. He gestured to the sofa. “I made you tea. I thought it’d help.”

Louis couldn’t deny that his curiosity was piqued. Here was this man, clearly an Alpha, but he was nervous and fidgety and made _him_ tea, a complete stranger _and_ an Omega. Louis knew absolutely nothing about this man and despite what had just happened to him, he felt safe. He lowered himself to sit on the sofa. He sat on the edge of the cushion, ready to make a break for the door if needed.

The Alpha— _Harry_ sighed in relief sat down on the other end of the sofa, no doubt putting as much space as he could between himself and Louis. He fiddled with the rings on his hands. _Big hands,_ Louis realized. Big hands with long, delicate fingers. Louis mentally smacked himself.

“So…”

“Umm yeah,” Louis said. He reached for the steaming mug and held it in his hands. “My name is Louis. Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson.” He took a moment to steady himself. “Can you please tell me what happened? How you—uh, found me?”

“Of course,” Harry said. He turned his entire body to Louis, giving him full eye-contact and attention. “I was at the club with my friend and he left with someone else. And I was on my way home. I was walking to my car and I—”

“What?”

“I smelled someone,” Harry replied sheepishly. “You.”

“Oh.”

“I hope that doesn’t sound rude,” Harry said. There was a crease between his brows. Louis wanted to make it go away. “I smelled you and then I smelled fear and I didn’t think, I just ran.”

Louis noticed he was still holding the mug of tea in his hands. He took a gulp of the now lukewarm liquid in an effort to keep his throat from drying. He finished it in a few more gulps and placed the empty mug back onto the table. He was hesitant to ask the next question.

“What did you see when you got there?”

Harry took a deep breath, his gaze only leaving Louis for a moment. “You on the ground. One Alpha was crouched over you and the other two were watching. I—”

“Harry, what? Just tell me.”

“I could smell exactly what they wanted to do to you,” Harry said. A low growl escaped his throat. He looked immediately apologetic. “Sorry, I just—I can’t stand that kind of behavior. I asked them what they thought they were doing. The one was crouched over you told me to get lost or join in.” Harry grimaced and Louis’ stomach dropped. Harry quickly continued. “I told them to stop and get away from you. They refused. So I fought them.”

“You fought all three of them?!” Louis asked incredulously.

“I know how to take care of myself. And anyone else.” Harry shook his head and took another deep breath. “I scared them off. I tried to get you to stand up but you weren’t hearing me. And then you started to shake and you couldn’t breathe so I put my hand on your neck to calm you down—”

“Did you make me drop?!”

Louis felt the fear and panic flare up, crawling up his throat and threatening to choke him again. Harry violently shook his head. He looked as panicked as Louis felt.

“No, no, of course not!” Harry was wide-eyed and looked almost hurt. “I would _never_ do that to anyone, I swear. I just wanted to calm you down. But you passed out. You didn’t drop. I promise you.”

Louis felt himself calm down almost instantly. Somehow he inherently knew that he was telling the truth.

“I believe you, Harry.” The way Harry sagged in relief did something to Louis’ heart. “I was afraid,” Louis said quietly. He hated to admit it. “Tom—the leader Alpha—he used his Alpha voice on me. Twice.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, he wanted me to submit to him.” Louis had to push back the urge to cry when he thought of how close he had come to being pulled under. “Some Alphas abuse the power they have. It never happened to me before though. Not against my will.”

“No wonder you hate Alphas.”

“I don’t hate Alphas,” Louis said with a roll of his eyes. “My best mate is an Alpha. I have a few Alphas in my family. I’ve had Alpha boyfriends. And I don’t hate being an Omega either, I would never want to change who I am. I just hate being treated like shit and I refuse to let it happen to me.” He sighed deeply. “I’m a mouthy Omega. Most Alphas don’t like that. I get myself into trouble a lot because of it.”

“Like tonight?” Harry’s tone was only curious.

“Like tonight,” Louis agreed with a nod. “I had a run in with those Alphas last week. I went to the club with my mates and Tom hit on me. I declined him and he didn’t like that. I knocked him down a few pegs in front of everyone.”

“And let me guess,” Harry said with a chuckle, “he didn’t like that?”

“No, he did not. He went mental and threatened me and tried to attack me but my mate is an Alpha and got him to back off.”

“Oh, good.” Harry pondered for a moment, the crease between his eyebrows returning. “Wait—why did you go back tonight?”

“Because I am an idiot.” Louis held up his hand to stop Harry from protesting. “I wanted to go out and my mates were busy so I went alone. I thought I could handle myself should anything happen. Guess I was wrong. I proved them all right. All of the people who told me that I was reckless.”

“You’re not,” Harry said. “Okay well, maybe you are a bit reckless.” They both shared a laugh. “But it wasn’t your fault. You’re not to blame for other people’s actions. It’s on the Alpha to be a good person. To protect people and not harass them.”

“You’re not like any Alpha I’ve ever met before,” Louis said and it was true. “Anyone else would try and get me into their bed. And probably kick me out when I refused.”

“I would never do that,” Harry said seriously. Louis believed him. “And thank you, Louis. You aren’t like any Omega I’ve ever met.”

“Weak and subservient?” Harry fish-mouthed for a moment and Louis sighed. “Shit, I’m sorry. Case in point, I’m an Omega who doesn’t know how to shut up. Hence why I’m always in trouble.”

Louis’ phone buzzing in his back pocket prevented Harry from answering. Louis took out his phone to see five worried texts from Liam. He swore when he saw the time.

_1:57AM_

“Oh shit, it’s so late.” Louis groaned and opened his message thread with Liam. “My mate is freaking out.”

Louis typed out a quick text and sent it, hoping it would appease his friend.

_I am fine, relax Lima._

“Your Alpha friend?”

“Yeah,” Louis said, watching as three grey dots popped up almost instantly. “He’s always worried about me. Thinks it’s his job to protect me. I love him and all but he’s annoying as fuck.”

Harry snorted. “He probably just wants to keep you safe.”

“Yeah, well, he has his own Omega to worry about.”

Three texts came through, rapid fire.

_Where are you?!_

_I was worried!_

_I swear to God, Louis, I was ready to come looking for you!_

“Christ, he is going to lecture me for a bloody hour when I get home. I am so not in the mood,” Louis muttered, typing out another response. He finally looked up at Harry who had a pensive expression on his face. “What?”

“You could stay here.”

Louis didn’t respond. He didn’t know how to. Harry was—he asked him to stay. But he wasn’t propositioning him. Was he? Harry was sweet and earnest and wanted to help. Harry must have mistook his silence for offence because he started rambling. He was so adorable, Louis almost didn’t want to stop him.

“I’m sorry, that was so forward of me. I didn’t mean anything by it. I just thought—well, since you don’t want to go home and get lectured—and it’s late. It’s stupid, I’m sorry—”

“Harry, holy shit, stop,” Louis said, full on laughing. He scooted a bit until their thighs were almost touching. “I know what you meant. And, I appreciate it. I would like to take you up on your offer.”

Harry’s face lit up like a Christmas tree and Louis felt his insides turn to mush. “Really? Are you sure? I don’t want to push. You don’t know me.”

“I don’t,” Louis agreed. “But, I trust you. I trust that you will keep me safe.”

“Thank you. I promise I will.”

Harry’s gaze was locked on his. Louis felt his vanilla tobacco scent wrap around him like a warm hug. For a moment he felt like they were going to kiss. And he wanted it, he wanted it so badly. But then Harry smiled at him and got to his feet.

“I’ll get you a pillow and some blankets,” Harry said. “I hope the sofa is okay. I’d offer you my bed but—”

“The sofa is perfect,” Louis assured. “Thank you.”

Louis sent a reassuring text to Liam that he was fine and had run into a friend and was staying with him. He considered Harry a friend. It was crazy, he was aware of that. He was an unmated Omega staying alone with an Alpha. And oh shit. _Oh shit._

“Are you mated?” Louis asked abruptly when Harry walked back into the room. Louis would have laughed at Harry’s comical wide-mouthed appearance if he didn’t need to have his question answered urgently.

“No,” Harry said. “I’m not mated. I’m single. Is that a problem? I’d understand if it were.”

“No, no, sorry,” Louis replied, shaking his head. “I just thought I’d ask. I wouldn’t want to cause any more trouble.”

“Louis, you aren’t any trouble,” Harry said, sitting down next to him. He placed the pillow and blanket on the empty spot beside himself. “Why do you keep saying that you’re trouble? I’ve only known you for a few hours and I know that’s not true.”

Louis’ inner Omega preened. It was so nice to be actually seen for once. He had people in his life that loved him, of course he did. He knew they cared for him and only wanted the best for him but somehow they always managed to imply that he himself attracted trouble. And now here was Harry; a genuinely sweet guy who saw through all the bullshit and managed to make Louis feel good about himself.

“It’s nothing,” Louis said and then sighed. He was obviously lying and Harry could tell. “Fuck, okay, it’s just—I’m not a typical Omega.”

“I can see that.”

It was said with reverence and not contempt and Louis wanted to cry all over again. Who was Harry and what planet of angel Alphas did he come from?

“Some people don’t like that,” Louis said. It made his heart a little sad when he thought about it. “I know it’s different for Omegas now. But still, a lot of people don’t like mouthy Omegas who are assertive and challenging.”

“Well that’s bullshit!”

Louis jumped at Harry’s loud tone and then found himself bursting into a fit of loud giggles. Harry joined in a second later and it felt like sunshine had entered the room.

“You’re sweet, Harold,” Louis said after they had managed to stop laughing.

“Just Harry.”

“As I said, Harold.” Louis shot him a wink and Harry laughed again. “Seriously, thank you. There’s obviously a lot more to it but it’s too late for deep conversation and I think we should both get some sleep.”

“You’re right.” Harry stood and Louis pointedly did _not_ check out his bum or legs. “Good night, Louis. Sleep well.”

“Good night.”

“Thanks again. I really appreciate it.”

Harry smiled softly in response and then Louis was alone. He didn’t bother taking off any of his clothes and instead made himself as comfortable as he could with the pillow and blanket Harry had given him. They smelled ever so slightly like vanilla and tobacco. He let his eyes fall closed and was asleep within minutes.

***

Louis woke up to the most delicious smell that made his stomach rumble loudly. The smell of bacon frying made him open his eyes and sit up. And there was the underlying scent of vanilla and tobacco that made his stomach feel a different kind of way. He pushed the soft blanket from his body and got to his feet. He stretched and looked down at himself disdainfully. Last night’s club clothes felt uncomfortable after having slept in them but he didn’t have anything else. _Fuck it,_ he decided and let his nose lead him to the kitchen.

Harry was stood at the stove wearing joggers and a white t-shirt and he was barefoot. He was humming softly to himself and swaying his hips to the beat in his head. He was beautiful.

Louis leaned against the doorway and watched for a few moments before making his presence known.

“An Alpha who cooks?”

Harry turned his head to smile at Louis. “I’m full of surprises.”

“I’ll bet.”

“Come in, sit. Breakfast is almost ready.”

Louis silently obliged and sat at the small round table in the eating area of the kitchen. It was an impressive kitchen complete with a fancy island in the middle and all. Louis watched as Harry plated the bacon, scrambled eggs and toast and carried them over to the table. He placed Louis’ plate in front of him first before his own.

“Tea?”

“Please.”

“How do you take it?”

“Milk, no sugar.”

“Coming right up!” Harry busied himself with making their tea. “Don’t wait for me, go ahead and eat.”

Louis chuckled to himself as he dug in. Harry was not a typical Alpha indeed.

“This is brilliant,” Louis said around a full mouthful of food. “You’re a proper chef.”

Harry blushed as he brought their tea over to the table. “Thanks, Lou.”

 _Lou._ He liked that.

They both tucked into their food eagerly, talking about nothing in particular but it was comfortable. Before he knew it, Louis found himself sitting on the counter by the sink, kicking his feet and watching in awe as Harry did the dishes.

“What?” Harry asked with a smirk. “You’ve been looking at me funny for the past few minutes.”

“You wash dishes.”

“Yes,” Harry said, lifting up the dish in his hand as if to show him. “Because I was taught that eating off of dirty dishes is unseemly.”

Louis shoved his shoulder with a laugh. “Fuck off, you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I know.” Harry finished washing the last dish and dried off his hands. He leaned against the counter, _very_ close to Louis. His scent was overwhelming in the best way possible. “We make quite a pair, don’t we?”

“We do.”

Louis stared into Harry’s beautiful green eyes and felt himself go weak inside. Harry was truly beautiful. He looked like a model, yeah, but he had a special kind of beauty that radiated from the inside out. Louis wanted to get to know him and stand in that glow forever.

_Fuck it._

Louis hopped off of the counter and stood squarely in front of Harry. He had to raise his head slightly to meet his eyes. Harry straightened up and looked at him curiously, waiting.

“Do you want to go on a date with me?”

The words left his mouth before his brain had a chance to process what he was about to do. He winced internally from experience of running his mouth. Harry smiled at him, a somewhat awestruck look on his face.

“You are a pushy little Omega aren’t you?”

Louis shrugged. “So I’ve been told. Once or twice.”

“Oh yeah?”

Louis moved even closer into Harry’s space, their feet touching. “Yeah.” He fluttered his eyelashes in the way that he knew made any man feel weak. If the way Harry’s eyes darkened was any indication, he succeeded. “So what do you say?”

“I’ll go on a date with you,” Harry said. His pretty pink lips curled into a smirk. “Actually, I’ll take _you_ on a date. On one condition.”

“And what’s that?” Louis placed his hands on his hips and adopted a mock stern expression. “It better be good, Harold. I don’t agree to just about anything, I’ll have you know.”

“A kiss,” Harry said and Louis instantly melted. His arms dropped to his sides. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you since last night if I’m honest.”

Louis didn’t have it in him to joke or make one of his normal sarcastic remarks. His voice came out in a whisper, “Okay.”

Harry pulled Louis into his arms and gently slotted their lips together. Louis felt the white hot explosion zip through his entire body. His blood fizzed in his veins and he felt like he was about to float out of his body at any second.

“Strawberries,” Harry whispered against his lips.

“What was that, love?”

“Strawberries,” Harry repeated after they pulled apart. “Strawberries. You smell so sweet, like strawberries in the summer.”

Louis felt himself flush, ironically like said strawberry. “Thank you.” Louis pecked him on the lips a few more times before pulling away to look up at him. Harry held him tight in his arms. “You smell like vanilla and tobacco. It’s lovely.”

The air around them smelled like a mix of strawberries and smoky vanilla and it was intoxicating. Louis wanted to bathe in it. He never wanted to smell anything else ever again. From the look on Harry’s face, Louis knew he felt the same.

“So then,” Louis said, clearing his throat. He took a proper step back and crossed his arms over his chest. “When are you taking me on this fabulous date?”

Harry made a show of checking his watch despite the fact that his wrist was bare. Louis snickered and shook his head. This man was something else entirely.

“I’m free right now.”

“What a coincidence, me too!”

“Well, would you look at that,” Harry said with a grin. “So what would you like to do then, little Omega?”

Louis stuck his tongue out at him. “It’s up to me?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t dream of it being any other way.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated!! :)
> 
> @sunshinetommo28 on Twitter and @sunshinetommo-28 on Tumblr


End file.
